Trim panels are frequently used within the vehicle to provide an aesthetically appealing appearance to the inside of the vehicle. These trim panels typically have space constraints and demands to fit the trim panels within specific locations of the vehicle. However, as space constraints become more demanding, it becomes increasingly difficult to the installer to properly, securely, and tightly install the trim panel within the vehicle. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a trim panel having a dedicated feature to assist in the installation of a trim panel within the vehicle.